Character Song - Atsushi Kinugawa
Why so cool''?'' is a character song sung by Koutaro Nishiyama for the anime character, Atsushi Kinugawa from the anime series 'Binan Koukou Chikyuu Boueibu Love! ' Romaji = Romaji Nani wo osorete iru? Mienai kabe wo mae ni shite, okubyou-sa ni kidzuku. Reisei to hikikae ni, jounetsu sutete shimattara, Nante orokana ndarou. Kanjou de koudou, soredake no koto, Hon'nou yori mo, tanjun de… Demo atsui omoi ore ni arudarou ka? Why so cool? Koe wo karashi sakebitai, Sameta kokoro moyasu you ni. Am I so fool? Boukan-sha wo kidotte mo, Nani mo nai, nani mo tsukamenai noni. (chorus 2) Dare ga itta no darou? Atsureki wo umanai koto ga, heiwada nante uso. Shoutotsu saketanara, Rikai ni imi wa nai nda to, atamade wa wakatteru. Kako no kakushitsu, koukai tsunoru, Demo iiwake wo, sagashite. Guuzen-machi no, jibun ga iyana nda. Why so blue? Koe wo agete tsutaetai, yūutsu ni, nigenai you ni. I know the truth, tōjisha wo kyohi shitanara, Taisetsuna, kizuna mo mamorenai noni. Kanjou de koudou, soredake no koto, Kizutsuitatte, īdarou. Mou kidzui teru, Kitto wakatte kureru. Dareka ga sugu, soba ni, iru to iu koto wo. Kienai, kono kurushimi ni moitsu ka, Owari ga yattekuru no ka. Yamanai, jimonjitou wo kurikaeshi, Kawaru no ka, kae rarerudarou ka. Why so cool? Koe wo karashi sakebitai, Sameta kokoro moyasu you ni. Am I so fool? Chousen-sha ni naretanara, Nanika aru, nani ka ga tsukamerunoni. |-| Kanji = Japanese なにを怖れている? 見えない壁を前にして 臆病さに気づく 冷静と引き換えに 情熱捨ててしまったら なんて愚かなんだろう 感情で行動 それだけのこと 本能よりも単純で… でも熱い想い 俺にあるだろうか? Why so cool? 声を嗄らし叫びたい 冷めた心燃やすように Am I so fool? 傍観者を気取っても なにもない なにも掴めないのに (chorus 2) 誰が言ったのだろう? 軋轢を生まないことが平和だなんて嘘 衝突避けたなら 理解に意味はないんだと 頭ではわかってる 過去の確執 後悔募る でも言い訳を探して 偶然待ちの 自分が嫌なんだ Why so blue? 声を上げて伝えたい 憂鬱に逃げないように I know the truth 当事者を拒否したなら 大切な絆も守れないのに 感情で行動 それだけのこと 傷ついたっていいだろう もう気づいてる きっとわかってくれる 誰かがすぐそばにいるということを 消えないこの苦しみにもいつか 終わりがやってくるのか 止まない自問自答を繰り返し 変わるのか 変えられるだろうか Why so cool? 声を嗄らし叫びたい 冷めた心燃やすように Am I so fool? 挑戦者になれたなら なにかある なにかが掴めるのに |-| English = English What are you so afraid of? Behind that invisible wall I created, I noticed that cowardice. In return for being so calm and serene, I’ve given up my passions, What a fool I must be Following your feelings, acting on impulse, Following your instincts makes things much easier… But what is this heated passion I feel somehow? Why so cool? With a lamenting voice, I want to shout out, And let my cold heart finally thaw. Am I a fool? The bystander effect takes its course, And I'm left empty-handed, nothing within reach (chorus 2) People say that That which doesn't start conflict must be peace, but that's a lie If you truly want to avoid conflict, only understanding the reason for it isn’t enough, In my mind, even I understand that much. Regrets and discords, from the past intensifies, But here I am, searching for an excuse. I find myself delaying things that require attention, and for that I detest myself. Why so blue? I want to raise my voice and tell you, No one should run away from dejection. I know the truth, even if the other person is in denial, Unable to protect the bonds one holds dear (music) Acting on feelings, is what most people do, It’s never really nice, to be hurt, I’ve already taken notice of that by now. But I'm sure you know, it appears, that someone near you will eventually realize it. Will these sufferings, ever disappear someday? The end has come right now, Forever soliloquizing, this cycle repeats itself. To transform, by changing oneself will it do good? Why so cool? With a lamenting voice, I want to shout out, And let my cold heart finally thaw. Am I a fool? Let someone familiar be the challenger, So that I may find something within my reach Videos Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Album: バトルラヴァーズ SONGS ~ LOVE Shower ! ~ Category:Atsushi Kinugawa